


Vampire Huntress and Vampires

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Human, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya Sakaki is a new vampire huntress, who just got of training, she is sent on a mission to kill three vampire brothers. Will she complete her mission or fall for the vampires charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Huntress and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> The will be a squeal.

Yuya had just gotten her first mission as a vampire huntress, though she just got out of her training so she was new to this, she wasn't that good at hunting vampire's like Reiji Abaka yet and she didn't want to stay in his shadow forever. She hated that she was always second and wanted to be first this time around, she'll prove that she is better then that stalker ever could be. She looked down at her mission sheet, it stated that she had to kill three vampire brothers who had killed so many innocent human children and animals. Yuya's heart felt pain at the thought of all those children and animals that had been killed by these vampires, she didn't like vampires because of a vampire killed her father when he was home alone it was now just her and her mother. These vampires that she had to kill lived in a castle in the woods of the Dark forest where no human belongs because of the many vampires that roamed the area. Yuya's weapon was a sword which she had named it Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, everyone had questioned her about naming her sword that, but she wanted to name it that because she wanted to be tough like a dragon.

After a while Yuya just didn't give a fuck about what they thought about her sword, because it was her's not theirs. Yuya final made it to the forest, she felt like she was being watched once she was a few feet inside, she had a tight hold on her sword as she kept going into the forest. Yuya felt a hot breath on her neck, she quickly turned around and drew out her sword, but no-one was there but she knew that she wasn't alone at all, she knew that vampires trick their prey before killing them. A small piece a paper fall from the sky and landed at her feet, she bent over to pick it up and that's when she got slapped on the ass making her squeak. She had the piece of paper in her hand as she stood back blushing, for same reason it turned her on when she got slapped on her ass. As soon as her blush want away, she looked at the paper which said 'Lover.' which got her confused, but then she didn't have time to think it over, because she was knocked out cold.

After awhile she awoken up in a beautiful red and green room, and she was wearing a red silky nightgown, underneath she was just wearing panties. She wondered where she was and why she wasn't bra, then she noticed that her sword wasn't with her and that's when she started to freak out.

"WHERE IS MY ODD EYES PENDULUM DRAGON SWORD?!" Yuya screamed as she jumped of the bed in search of her sword. She didn't notice that there was three guys in the room as well until one of them wrapped his arms around her waist, another pair wrapped around her arms. She noticed that she was in the middle of two guys, she noticed that the boy in front of was one of her targets, and she guessed the one behind her was also her target and she knew that the other wasn't far away. She started to panic, she had been caught by her targets and now she new that her life was all over for her now, she was going to be their next victim, she knew it all to well... She had so much to live for and now it was going to be ripped from her thanks to the vampires.

"Shh, we aren't going to kill you," the one behind her spoke to softly and gently.

"How can I trust anything you vampires say?!" Yuya snapped at him, she wasn't going to trust him so easily.

"Why we want to hurt our mate?" Said a voice by the door to room, Yuya looked over to the door seeing a guy with purple hair, he was holding her sword.

"That's my sword! Give it back! And what's this about mate?!" Yuya glared at him with all her will power she had.

"You were chosen to be our mate since you were born, you have the mark of the Odd eyes pendulum dragon under your left breast. Though it is odd you'd name your sword that," said the blue and yellowed haired guy in front of her who was holding her arms together.

"How did you-?" Yuya began to question him but then she realized that they had changed her clothes. "YOU PERVERTS!" She blushed a dark shade of red.

"Heh, your are ours so we can do anything to you, just be glad we didn't turn you into a vampire yet, by the way the names Yugo!" Yugo said with a sly grin on his face. The arms around her waist, and a punch was flown Yugo's way by a black and purple guy which aloud her to be released out of Yugo's hold on her arms. "WHAT THE HELL YUTO?!"

"Its not nice to say that to a lady," the one named Yuto said very calmly. Yugo glared at Yuto as he tired to punch Yuto right back, but Yuto side stepped aside making Yugo hit the wall at full force.

"YUTO!" Yugo screamed as he pushed away from the wall. "You almost made me hurt our mate!" Yuya just blinked, the vampire was right he had been ten inches away from Yuya so he could have easily had hit her instead of the wall.

"My bad," Yuto shrugged his shoulders and pulled Yuya into his arms and kissed her gently. She gasped in surprise which allowed him to stick his tongue into her mouth. As soon as pulled away another pair of lips were on hers before she could get a gulp of air, Yuto's lips were now at her neck sucking her sweet spot to make Yuya moan, while Yugo lifted up her nightgown and tugged her panties down at the same time.

"Yuto, Yuri, move aside well a get this nightgown off," Yugo order they other two, which they did so as the nightgown slipped past Yuya's head and tossed to the other side of the room. Yuya's body was completely exposed to the three male horny vampires, she wrapped her arms quickly around her breast trying to cover her body up. Yuto came up to her and pulled her arms away from just very slowly.

"Why hide them? There beautiful dear," he told her smoothly as he give her a sweet gentle kiss.

"HEY! UNFAIR! YOU KISSED HER TWICE! I HAVEN'T GOT TO KISS HER YET!" Yugo complained as Yuto kissed her, as soon as Yuto pulled away from her Yugo slammed his lips against hers.

He rubbed her ass and he then slapped it, making her gasp letting him slip his tongue in her mouth, he explored very inch of her mouth after battling her tongue in battle. Yuto began to kiss her neck as Yugo kissed her, he pinched her nipple of her left breast making her shiver in pleasure. Yuri came over and started to do the same thing as Yuto was doing but on the right side. Yugo final moved away from her month and want downwards, he spread he legs apart and started tonguing her pussy. Yuya couldn't help but moan at the pleasure the vampire's were giving her, Yuto pulled away first and started to strip down. Yuya blushed at his naked body it was the first time she ever saw a man's naked body so she looked away, that's when Yugo and Yuri pulled away from her to get out of their clothes as well. Yuto kissed her again and stick a finger in her pussy making whimper in pain, hot tears fall down from her face, Yugo licked the tears away on her left as Yuri did the same on her right once they had gotten naked.

"It will feel better soon..." Yugo told her rubbing her back softly.

"Tell us your name love," Yuto told her gentle as he pulled out of the kiss as he moved his finger in and out of her.

"M-my names Yuya Sakaki," she took in a sharp gasp as another finger was added thanks to Yugo.

As soon as soon as the pain slow numbed away Yuri stuck a finger in her making her jolt with pain again. Then all of sudden pleasure shot up her body, she let out mew of pleasure as they hit the spot over and over again. When the fingers where removed Yuya let a whimper, she wanted to feel the pleasure running though her body again, no she needed to feel it more. Yugo got behind as Yuto stuck his member into her making her scream in pain as pain jolted her body, she felt like her body was splitting into two, hot tears poured from her eyes. Yuri licked her tears away as Yugo stuck his member up her ass, making her yelp, Yuto sent a glare at Yugo for doing that why to soon. After a long while of pain, it soon want away. Yuto started to pound into her looking for the spot that would make her scream in pure please as did Yugo, Yuri on the other hand did nothing and watched both of his brothers fuck Yuya senselessly. Yuya moaned as they moved inside her, she never felt so full in her life, the pain was still there just a little bit but once they hit her sweet spot she was fulled with pleasure.

"PLEASE! DON'T STOP!" She screamed out as they kept pounding into her with force, blood poured down Yuto's raging member as he was driven more with lust and need for her blood and pounded into her harder losing control. Yugo was almost having the same problem but it was because of the scent of her blood that was driven him crazy, Yuri was also having the same problem, her blood was a lovely scent and it was making the vampires lust turn up a lot.

Yuto bite into her neck sending even more waves of pleasure though her body as her blood spilled into Yuto's month, her blood tasted so sweet under his tongue, he drink just a little bit to clutch his thirst. After he was done Yugo then bite into her making her scream with pleasure as he took her blood, she cummed driven Yuto even more insane with need to fuck her even harder as her insides tightened around his raging cock. After Yugo had his full and cum inside her ass he pulled away for Yuri to have a go, by the lustful look on Yuto's face he knew that he was not going to stop fucking Yuya for awhile, so he seat down the bed and watched his brothers fuck Yuya hard. Yuri bite Yuya as soon as his cock entered he felt her shiver in pleasure as he and Yuto fucked her hard, she came a few more times before he came inside her as soon as he was done with her blood, he pulled away and let Yuto to continue to fuck her as he want over to his brother Yugo and kissed him passionately. Yugo and Yuri always had fun together since they both Bisexual and didn't really care if they were brothers, the only that did care was Yuto since he only liked girls, but he didn't care about what Yuri and Yugo did together at all. Yuri stroked Yugo's cock making the younger purr with pleasure, Yugo returned the favor and did the same to him. While those two fucked each other Yuto and Yuya had came together against the wall of the room, Yuya had past out after they came together sending her into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
